1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a motion sensing mechanism, and more particularly, to a motion sensing method for determining whether to perform motion sensing according to a distance detection result and related apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of optical technologies, the user is able to use different gestures to manipulate a remote portable electronic device by moving his/her hands. In order to achieve the demand of wireless optical control, the portable electronic device itself must have motion sensing functionality to measure the changes in user's gestures. However, the biggest inconvenience is that the user may be too far away from the portable electronic device, which makes the portable electronic device unable to detect the user. Alternatively, the user may be too close to the portable electronic device, which results in deviation of the sensing result. In addition, continuously performing the motion sensing upon an object (e.g., a user's gesture) during a long period will significantly consume the power of the portable electronic device. Therefore, how to improve the convenience of manipulation and the power efficiency has become a critical issue encountered in this field.